Un comienzo diferente
by Mio uchiha
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Harry hubiera escogido a Draco Malfoy como amigo en el tren y no a Ron? Respuesta al reto ¿Que pasaria si? del foro "La sala de los menesteres"


**Un comienzo diferente**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, algunos diálogos los he basado en el libro de J. . Este fic es para el reto "¿Qué pasaría si?" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**

**La idea fue propuesta pro kurokaXsama y es la siguiente: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harry en vez de escoger a Ron en el expreso a Hogwarts como amigo lo hubiera hecho con Draco Malfoy?**

−Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry, el _la acepto_.

−Creo que puedo darme cuenta de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias−dijo y con la ayuda de Crabbe y Goyle sacaron su baúl del compartimiento que compartía con Ron para levarlas al compartimiento de Draco. Antes de dejar el compartimiento pudo ver al pelirrojo suspirar y ver con una triste mirada sus zapatos.

Estaba en el compartimiento con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle estaban hablando de cosas que no entendía muy bien cosas como sangres puras y sangres sucias que al parecer eran una deshora a la sociedad mágica, pero simplemente no tuvo el valor para preguntar. No sentía confianza aun con el chico Malfoy como para ponerse a preguntar ese tipo de cosas y al parecer él era de esas personas que aprovecha cada situación para burlarse de los demás.

−Si y esa sangre sucia que anda por todo el tren buscando el sapo de Longbottom otro traidor a la sangre.

− ¿A qué casa quieren ir?−pregunto un poco tímido Harry. Los tres lo miraron fijamente.

−Slytherin−dijeron al unisonó y siguieron conversando sobre su tema anterior. Harry miro por as ventana, no entendía nada Ron le había dicho que Gryffindor era la mejor casa de todas y que solo magos tenebrosos habían ido a Slytherin, mientras que Draco no tenía ninguna duda de querer entrar a Slytherin. No sabía a cuál de las dos querría ir. Después de unos minutos el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha.

−Ya llegamos−dijo Draco mirando por la ventana.

Todos se empujaban para salir al andén. Perdió de vista a Draco y a los otros, entonces escucho una voz conocida.

− ¡Primer año! ¡Los del primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?−Hagrid sobresalía de entre toda la gente−Venid seguidme… ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien por donde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Siguieron a Hagrid por un sendero oscuro. Harry buscaba entre los de primero a Draco, lo encontró pero iba muy adelantado así que decidió que le daría el encuentro luego.

Justo al doblar en una curva se diviso por primera vez lo que era Hogwarts todos los alumnos exclamaron un "oooooh" de asombro.

−No más de cuatro por bote−dijo Hagrid señalando una hilera de botes que se entendía por lo largo del lago. Harry le dio el encuentro a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle.

−¿Qué hacías hablando con Hagrid?−dijo indignado−No deberías ni siquiera mirar a gentuzas como Hagrid y los Weasley−Harry torció un poco el gesto sin que lo notara Draco, Hagrid le caía bien, gracias a él supo que era mago y los Weasley a pesar de haber preferido una amistad con Draco les caía bien, después de todo la mama de Ron lo había ayudado cuando no sabía cómo entrar al andén nueve y tres cuartos y los gemelos le habían ayudado en subir su baúl al compartimiento y Ron le había explicado sin ningún problema lo que no sabía acerca de la magia. Tal vez había cometido un gran error pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso lo mas importante en ese momento para él era la selección.

Después de bajar de los botes siguieron a Hagrid hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble.

Hagrid llamo tres veces a la puerta del castillo. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una bruja alta, de cabello negro quien utilizaba una túnica esmeralda. Tenía una expresión severa en el rostro y Harry pensó que mejor era no meterse en problemas con ella.

−Bienvenidos a Hogwarts−dijo la bruja−soy la profesora McGonagall y comenzó a explicarnos como seriamos seleccionados en las diferentes casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Cuando entraron al gran salón todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, enfrente de ellos la Profesora McGonagall puso un taburete y poso encima de este un andrajoso sombrero. Se hizo unos momentos de silencio, el sombrero se movió y una ranura apareció parecida a una boca entonces el sombrero comenzó a cantar. Cuando termino la canción suspiro aliviado solo había que ponerse el sombrero y el iba a decir en qué casa iban a pertenecer y el que pensaba que iba a ser una dolorosa prueba.

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar uno a uno a los estudiantes por orden alfabético, algunos en cuanto el sombrero rozaba su cabeza decía su casa pero en otros tardaba minutos y ¿Si estaba sentado para siempre ahí y el sombrero le decía que ninguna de las casas era para él? Sin dudas se estaba volviendo paranoico.

−Granger, Hermione

Hermione casi corrió hacia el taburete, escucho como Draco murmuraba algo en contra de esta.

−GRYFFINDOR−grito el sombrero.

Después de un rato Neville el chico que había perdido a su rana el cual se tropezó con el taburete, el sombrero tardo un gran rato en decidirse hasta que por fin grito Gryffindor. Neville corrió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor con el sombrero aun puesto, cuando se dio cuenta se lo devolvió a la profesora McGonagall. Harry sonrió ese chico era muy distraído. Draco se adelanto cuando oyó su nombre, el sombrero apenas al rozar su cabeza grito:

−SLYTHERIN−Draco sonrió y fue a reunirse con Crabbe y Goyle. Sentía la mirada de ellos posicionarse sobre el cosa que lo incomodo.

A Harry le pareció una eternidad hasta que por fin llamaron su nombre.

−Potter, Harry

−Buena suerte Harry−le dijo en un susurro apenas audible Ron Weasley, al menos el chico no era rencoso.

Mientras Harry se dirigía hacia el taburete todo el gran comedor comenzó a murmurar.

− ¿Ha dicho Harry Potter?

− ¿Es él?

Cuando se sentó y pusieron el sombrero en su cabeza, escucho una voz.

−Mm, difícil muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, entonces ¿donde te pondré?…

Harry no sabía a cual casa elegir, le confundía las buenas y malas opiniones que daban sobre diferentes casas.

−Ya se GRYFFINDOR−Harry se paro algo aturdido y se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos los felicitaron. Dirigió la mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y vio que Draco y los demás lo miraban con asco y enojo mesclados ahí supo que había escogido mal, Ron nunca lo perdonaría por lo que había dicho, suspiro. Luego de unos cuantos nombres llamaron a Ron. Harry cruzo los dedos por debajo de la mesa, sabia más que nada que Ron deseaba entrar en Gryffindor.

−GRYFFINDOR−grito el sombrero, Harry aplaudió feliz. Ron llego a la mesa y se sentó cerca de sus hermanos sin siquiera mirarlo. Después que profesor Dumbledore hablara y que comieran se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor acompañados por el hermano mayor de Ron: Percy quien era prefecto, subieron siete pisos hasta que al final del pasillo había un retrato de una dama gorda. Percy se detuvo.

− ¿Santo y seña?

−Caput Dracoins−dijo Percy y el retrato se abrió hacia delante dejando ver un agujero en la pared. Todos entraron y se encontraron con la sala común de Gryffindor. Era redonda y estaba llena de sillones.

Percy condujo a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry entro a la suya en ella había 5 camas, sus baúles ya estaban ahí. Compartía habitación con Neville, el chico distraído que había perdido a su rana, Ron y otros dos chicos más.

−Hola−dijo un chico que tenía el pelo color arena−soy Seamus Finnigan, eres Harry Potter ¿verdad?

−Si –dijo Harry sonriendo tímidamente y aceptando la mano del chico.

−Hola soy Dean Thomas−dijo un chico de piel oscura.

−Harry…

−No hace falta que te presentes−dijo sonriendo− ¿Y ustedes son?−dijo refiriéndose a Ron y a Neville.

−Soy Neville Longbottom

−Y yo soy Ron Weasley.

−Ey Ron tienes hermanos en Hogwarts ¿verdad?

−Si−dijo un poco avergonzando.

−Tengo tres en Hogwarts, los dos mayores ya se graduaron y tengo una hermana que entra el próximo año−dijo mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas.

−Tienes una familia muy grande−dijo Dean sonriendo. Ron solo asintió.

−Ron, puedo hablar un rato contigo−dijo Harry

−Mañana ahora tengo sueño−dijo y sin más cerro las persianas de su cama. Harry suspiro iba ser difícil disculparse con Ron ¿Qué se le había cruzado por la cabeza? Draco podía ser un chico tan malo puede ser que haya decidido ir con el por la confianza que este mostraba cosa contraria a Ron pero al conocerlo mejor había preferido al chico pelirrojo como amigo que a Malfoy, no le gustaba esa actitud que tenia de estar burlándose de los demás.

Habían pasado semanas y Harry no había podido hacer las paces con Ron pero se juntaba con los chicos de su dormitorio aunque Ron no le hablara los demás si lo hacían, Draco le había dejado muy en claro que no podría haber amistad entre un Slytherin y un Gryffindor en realidad a Harry poco le importo quería rectificarse del mal que había hecho, por lo menos tenía el consuelo que Ron no soportaba a alguien más y esa era Hermione Granger, Harry tampoco la soportaba mucho que digamos es que era insoportable, siempre se metía en todo y tenía una respuesta para todo era unas completa cerebrito.

−No es raro porque nadie la aguante−dijo Ron al salir de la clase de encantamientos con Dean, Seamus, Neville y con Harry a pesar que mantenía cierta distancia con él. Harry sintió como alguien chocaba con él y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione que estaba llorando.

−Creo que te ha oído−dijo Harry a Ron, este lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

Al dirigirse al gran comedor escucharon que Parvati Patil le contaba a Lavender que Hermione está llorando en el baño del primer piso y que no querría estar sola. Ron quien estaba molesto se puso aun más.

Entraron al gran salón donde Ron olvido su rabia al ver las decoraciones de Halloween. Se sentaron y el festín de Halloween apareció tal y como lo había hecho en la ceremonia de selección el primer día de clases.

Harry se estaba sirviendo cuando entro el profesor Quirrell con cara de espanto dirigiéndose hacia el profesor Dumbledore.

−Un trol… en las mazmorras…pensé que debería saberlo.

Y sin más se desplomo en el suelo.

−Perfectos lleven a los alumnos a sus dormitorios−Todos inmediatamente siguieron a Percy quien daba indicaciones. Cuando Harry subía las escaleras se acordó de Hermione que no sabía nada sobre el Trol, sin más bajo las escaleras en dirección contraria a la cual el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor se dirigían. Harry sintió como alguien le sujeto el brazo.

− ¿Qué crees que haces?−dijo Ron.

−Hermione… No sabe nada sobre el Trol−Ron se mordió el labio.

−Vamos voy contigo pero cuidado que no nos vea Percy−Harry asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia el baño del primer piso.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso sintieron un extraño olor, dirigieron su mirada al pasillo y ahí se encontraba el trol. El monstruo se paro enfrente a una puerta miro al interior para luego entrar lentamente.

−La llave está en la cerradura−susurro Harry−podemos encerrarlo ahí.

−Buena idea−respondió Ron con voz agitada.

Se acercaron a la puerta. Rápidamente Harry la cerró y le puso cerrojo.

− ¡Sí!−gritaron en son de victoria Ron y Harry.

Corrieron por el pasillo para volver a la torre de Gryffindor, no sea que Percy se diera cuenta que no estaban pero cuando se encontraban corriendo por el pasillo oyeron un grito agudo y aterrorizado.

−Oh no−dijo Ron poniéndose pálido

−Es el baño de las chicas

−Hermione−dijeron al unisonó.

Volvieron a toda velocidad y abrieron la puerta…

_Y así se formo el trió dorado, creo que le tendremos que agradecer al Trol por haber entrado en el baño de la chicas pero si de algo no hay que dudar es que nuestros tres héroes hubieran sido amigos sin importar los hechos era inevitable que sucediera porque después de todos ellos son inseparables._

**Hola espero que les haya gustado he tratado por todos los medios de que esta historia tenga algo de sentido, me he matado el cráneo todos los días desde que me dieron mi respectiva pregunta, frase como la quieran llamar, pero al fin lo termino. Para aclarar yo creo que Harry, Ron y Hermione hubieran sido amigos sin importar los hechos no importa el desarrollo del ejercicio sino el resultado como diría mi profesora de matemáticas xDD, bueno sin más me despido.**


End file.
